1. Technical Field
The present invention(s) generally relate to communications and, more particularly, communications across the world involving multiple users and multiple languages.
2. Description of Related Art
Before the advent of machine-based language translations (hereafter, “machine translations”), translation between two languages was only possible via intervention or interpretation by a person educated in both languages. In contrast, typical machine translators operate based on statistical/stochastic analysis of context and grammar, usually without need of human intervention/interpretation.
Typical machine translation is often error prone, particularly where the text to be translated has a minimal context. Text having minimal context is often found in conversations, which employ brief sentence construction. Additionally, machine translations often have trouble with abbreviations, acronyms, diminutives, colloquial words/phrases, proper nouns, and common nouns, which are also commonly found in conversational text.